Immersed
by nightsummer
Summary: Sequel to Quidditch Showers. More smut and a little fluffier...all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay, here's the sequel to Quidditch Showers, as promised! And I even updated when I said I would…it's a miracle…oh yeah so here it is. Hope you all like it as much as you liked QS!

Oh wait, so I decided I don't want Hermione to join, 'cause I dunno that seems weird to me, so I'm just gonna do some separate scenes like with Hermione/Blaise, Harry/Draco obviously, and maybe another Blaise/Draco/Harry if you guys want it. If some of you really, really want Hermione to join in, then I'll consider making a oneshot sequel with that in it when I'm done with this.

Immersed

Draco woke with the sensation of utter happiness. Except for one thing…

"Harry." He grunted. The raven-haired boy stirred, a faint smile on his lips. "Harry!" he said a bit louder.

"Wha-?" Harry opened his clear green eyes and blinked sleepily from beside him on the bath mat, his head resting on Blaise's thigh.

"You're on my arm!"

"Oh, sorry about that love." Harry shifted so that Draco could pull his arm out from under his shoulder. The blond massaged his arm tenderly to rub the aching, prickly sensation that he got whenever he slept on it wrong and it fell asleep. He eventually sat up and glanced over at Blaise, who hadn't stirred.

"He always was a heavy sleeper." Draco chuckled. Harry lifted an eyebrow and moved to sit up.

"Careful!" Draco warned him, a smirk beginning to appear on his smooth lips. "We don't want to wake him…that way."

Harry copied Draco's smirk and sat up slowly, making sure not to jostle Blaise's leg. He stood up gingerly off of the bath mat and winced as he stretched out his sore muscles. He held out a hand to help Draco up.

"That is the last time I have sex in the showers and then fall asleep outside of them. And I think we missed dinner."

"Well it better not be the last time you have sex in the shower, though." Draco looked slightly panicked. Harry laughed and reassured his boyfriend that he would never think of such a thing. "Good. And I don't know if we missed dinner. It's Saturday, so that means dinner lasts until eight. _Tempus_." He muttered, several numbers appearing in front of him. "It's only 6:42. _Finite Incantatum._" The numbers disappeared.

"We have until 7:30 if we want to have a decent dinner, then." Harry grinned. "Are you up to it?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Harry's grin widened. "Let's go." They crept up next to Blaise.

"He'll sleep through almost anything." Draco said.

"Then why did I have to be careful when I moved?"

"Better safe than sorry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to kneel between Blaise's slightly spread legs. He gently lifted them up and bent them so that he could hook them around his neck. This position left his tight hole exposed to Draco, who kneeled next to Harry and gently slid a magically lubricated finger into it. Blaise didn't even stir. Harry chuckled lowly and began to slid his hands up and down the dark Slytherin's limp cock. As they concentrated on putting as much sensation as they could into their actions, Blaise stirred, his cock coming to full hardness.

Draco and Harry grinned at each other and increased their efforts until Blaise was squirming and writhing in his sleep, moaning loudly. Still he didn't wake, and Harry was getting frustrated. Draco saw this and pulled his fingers out of Blaise's hole so that Harry could slide his cock in. The minute he began thrusting in and out, Blaise opened his eyes and widened them when he saw Harry pumping inside him.

"Holy shit!" He was wide awake in a second, scrambling to lift himself up on his elbows so he could see where Draco was.

Harry smirked. "How's this for a wake-up call?"

Blaise gasped, gritting his teeth as Harry hit his pleasure spot. "I could deal with this more often." He managed, clenching his eyes shut.

Harry nodded to Draco, who began preparing Harry's tight hole with his fingers. Harry stopped thrusting in order to keep himself from cumming too soon. Draco positioned himself behind Harry's round ass and thrust in, causing Harry to groan and begin to pant. Blaise moaned wantonly and thrust his hips up. Draco started to pound into Harry. Harry's cock slammed into Blaise's hole as a result and hit his prostate. Draco angled himself to hit Harry's own prostate and Harry clenched his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Oh gods Draco…" Harry moaned loudly, tossing his head back. Draco marveled at the sight his boyfriend made, his tan face falling against his shoulder, glowing with a light sheen of sweat. He thrust harder, groaning at the sound of his balls slapping against Harry's arse.

"Harder Potter!" Blaise squeezed his back muscles around Harry's cock. Harry gasped and adjusted himself to Draco's rhythm so that whenever he pulled out of Blaise, Draco's cock thrust deep into him.

"Oh…Merlin, Harry…uhhh you're so tight. I'm gonna cum soon!" Draco trembled as his orgasm threatened to overtake him.

"Do it! I want to cum with you!" Harry felt his balls tighten.

Blaise desperately rubbed his cock between Harry's stomach and his own. The next thing he knew he was cumming, shooting his cum all over Harry's stomach and chest. His muscles clenched around Harry's, making him erupt immediately, filling Blaise with his hot seed. Draco shouted as he shot his cum into Harry. He pulled out of Harry and Harry pulled out of Blaise and they lay down on the ground for a few seconds. Harry smiled contently as Draco began to lap up the cum seeping out of his hole. They performed a cleaning charm and then shakily stood up.

"I've got to get back to "Mione." Blaise grinned. "If I'm always gone for this long, she might not let me do this ever again."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you waiting for? Put some clothes on and get out of here!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and muttered a spell that would give him a fresh pair of clothes. "Let's go."

"We'll be right there. Meet you upstairs in the Great Hall." Harry told him, looking intensely at Draco, who cocked his head to the side.

"Alright. Later." Blaise practically ran out the door, eager to see his girlfriend. Harry chuckled at how Blaise could go from fucking two other boys to being a romantic, charming, and sweet boyfriend.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired teen and remembering the troubled look he had had a minute ago.

"Nothing, really. It's just…" Harry sighed. "I like the sex…but I didn't realize how much it feels like cheating on you. Even though you're there with me."

"I have to admit, I don't like sharing you with anyone, either. But it felt great."

"But it just feels wrong. It makes me feel like we're only together to have a great fuck. I know it was my idea but…"

"Hey." Draco cupped Harry's smooth cheek in his hands, stroking his lips and jawbone with his thumb. "I love you. If it makes you feel better, we don't ever have to do it again."

Harry's smile shone like the sun, dazzling Draco until he felt like he would die unless he kissed him right then. Harry read the look in his eyes and pressed his lips chastely against Draco's.

"I love you too." He replied when they pulled apart. "Thanks for understanding. I felt like such an idiot for suggesting that and then asking to not do it again."

"Don't worry about it. It's nice having you all to myself again. I want a relationship deeper than sex. Although that's a definite perk."

Harry laughed. "Come on, you dolt. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Just a sec. We're missing something important."

Harry looked at him quizzically. Draco looked down pointedly at their naked bodies pressed together. "Clothes."

Minutes later they were dashing up the stairs to make it into the Great Hall before dinner ended.

"Seven-thirty." Draco commented when they entered. 'Right on time. That was record fucking, right there."

Harry nudged him. "Don't say that so loud!" He hissed. Draco chuckled at his lover's discomfort.

"Sorry." He said unapologetically. "Sit with me today?"

Harry cast a look over at the Gryffindor table where Blaise and Hermione sat engaged in an intense-looking conversation, then over at the Slytherin table where Ron and Pansy were sitting together awkwardly. "Sure. Looks like our friends need a little encouragement anyways."

They headed over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Ron and Pansy, who were holding a halting conversation about the weather.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco said as he helped himself to a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "You two are dating now. So either find something to talk about, or shut up and go shag somewhere else!"

Ron blushed furiously and Pansy uncharacteristically dipped her head down and refused to look up.

"Draco!" Harry admonished. "What Draco means is you shouldn't feel so uncomfortable around each other. Just relax."

"No, what Draco means is, find something to talk about, or shut up and go shag somewhere else." Draco smirked as Ron's blush deepened and Pansy shifted in her seat. "Come on Pansy, we all know you're normally the type that never shuts up. What's wrong? Weasel got your tongue?" He chuckled at his own joke. Pansy looked up with a deadly glare on her face. Draco's smile disappeared.

"Shut up!" She growled. "Don't call him that."

Ron looked sideways at her. Suddenly determination crossed his face and he turned all the way around so that he was facing her, straddling his seat.

"Pansy?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at him and their lips met in a searing kiss. They broke apart, flushed but happy looking. "Oh."

"There we go. Now can we eat?" Draco's smile reappeared now that he was sure Pansy wouldn't kill him.

After dinner they went up to Draco's room where they lay on the bed together, chatting softly about their lives, getting to know each other a little better.

"I feel like I've wasted so much time with you, fighting for so long." Harry lay on his side stroking Draco's hair while Draco lay with his back pressed against Harry's chest, one of Harry's legs draped over him comfortably.

"I know, love. Me too."

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" Draco mumbled lazily.

"I want to do something for you tomorrow."

Draco rolled over, Harry's tone spiking his curiosity. "Like what?"

"It's a surprise. Is…is that okay?" His voice wavered unsurely.

Draco propped his head up on his shoulder. "Of course it is! Harry…of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because…I don't know it just seems too good to be true." He touched Draco's forehead and Draco closed his eyes. Harry slid his fingers softly down to touch his pale eyebrows and brush lovingly over his closed eyelids. "You're so beautiful."

Draco sighed. "I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. You are too good to me."

"What?" Harry's hand paused. "Draco…"

"You deserve someone who can worship you. Someone who is as perfect as you are." Draco interrupted, voicing his own insecurities.

"Draco!" He took Draco's chin firmly in his strong fingers. "Look at me!" He ordered. "Listen to me. I love you. I only love you, and I will only ever love you. You are perfect. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. From the rival who made me feel passionate anger when I wasn't sure I could feel anything anymore, to the best friend who comforted me and helped me to learn to have fun again, to the best boyfriend I could ever hope to have, you have always been there for me. And I will always be there for you. If you'll let me. If anything, I don't deserve you. You are too good for me."

Draco felt his lips tremble and a tear slid silently down his cheek. Harry kissed it away. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Harry demanded. A smile tugged at the corners of Draco's mouth.

"I did. I just can't believe it." The blond admitted.

"Well come with me tomorrow and I'll prove it to you." Harry promised.

"Okay." Draco whispered, pressing his face against Harry's warm chest contently. They fell asleep in that position, wrapped protectively around each other. Each boy had a smile on his face the entire night, dreaming of their future together.

**A/N** Alright so I know that went from smut to fluff real fast but I just felt kinda sappy and I want Draco and Harry to have a good relationship that's not just based on sex. But don't worry, there will be plenty of that too. Review, the next chapter is coming soon!

7


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Surprise

**A/N **Apparently people really like this story so I think I'll just continue it until people stop reading it. If you guys have ideas, just tell me and I'll consider it. Even if it's for a different pairing, I'll just maybe do a oneshot for ya.

Harry's Surprise

"Dracooooo…" Harry stood outside the closet in his boxers, waiting for Draco to pick out their clothes for the day. "Come on, we have to go! Just pick out something to wear and get in it so we can leave!"

"Harry," Came Draco's muffled reply from between the racks of clothes. "These things take time." He emerged from behind a row of button down shirts holding two folded stacks of clothes. He tossed one at Harry, who shook them out and began to put them on. "Besides, you need to start wearing of your new clothes we bought. They make you look sexy." The blond threw an appreciative glance at Harry's outfit for the day, an olive green shirt over a white tank top and black shorts. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He rolled his eyes.

"Why did we buy so much black and green?"

"We didn't…." Draco began to deny, then noticed Harry's pointed look at his own pale green fitted t-shirt and black cargo shorts. "Because it looks good on you. And me." He added with a smug smile.

"Oh, of course. It wouldn't be because you're a Slytherin and all Slytherins love green, too, would it?"

"Nahhh." Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Now let's go. Where are we going?"

Harry grinned. "I told you, it's a surprise. Just follow me." He leaned in for a quick kiss and then strode to the door. Draco followed his boyfriend out the portrait hole and down many flights of stairs until they reached the front door to Hogwarts, where they saw Hermione sitting with Blaise on the grass next to the steps.

Hermione looked up down as they were approaching. She smiled. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Hi 'Mione. Great, how 'bout you?" Harry smiled back at her.

"I'm fine. Blaise and I are going to go on a picnic. Nice day, isn't it?" Hermione positively beamed.

"Lovely." Draco agreed. "Now can we pleeeease go?" He pleaded to Harry.

Harry laughed. "Sorry guys but I promised Draco a surprise today, and you know how he gets."

"Yeah, he's a right nasty git when he has to wait for something." Blaise put in, ignoring the glare he got from his friend. "We better get going too, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to eat at Hogsmeade with us tonight. Ron and Pansy will be there too."

"Sure, what time?" Harry called over his shoulder as Draco began to drag him away.

"Around 6:30 at that new restaurant!" Hermione shouted back.

"Okay see you there bye!" Draco yelled, still moving steadily away with Harry's shirt firmly in hand.

"Okay, you can let go now." Harry informed him. Draco obeyed. They walked in silence for a minute.

"We're going to the glade?" Draco guessed suddenly. Harry just smiled.

"Nope."

They made their way across the grounds and eventually they arrived at the glade Harry and Draco often used to get some privacy. Draco's handsome face looked puzzled.

"I thought you said we weren't coming here."

The smile on Harry's face widened. "We're not." He lifted a curtain of leaves away and revealed his broom leaning against the trunk of the giant willow tree. Still smiling, he straddled it and then patted behind him. "Hop on." He invited.

Giving his boyfriend curious looks, Draco obeyed. He wrapped his long arms around Harry's waist and they lifted off, rising above the tree. Draco's platinum blond hair whipped around his face as they soared over the lake to the far side, where no one ever went. Draco had never noticed before, but he had never seen the opposite shore of the lake. It just seemed to stretch on forever. Soon, though, the lake turned into a river that was much narrower. He figured this was how the Durmstrang students had gotten there in their boat during fourth year.

Harry slowed down as he neared a large rock in the middle of the river. Peering down over Harry's shoulder, he saw a deadly looking whirlpool right after the rock that seemed to be caused by conflicting currents. He shuddered.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and shouted over the roar of the river, "Do you trust me?"

Draco merely nodded. Harry turned around and flew in a straight line away from the rock. He had only a moment to feel relieved before Harry stopped and turned again, facing the rock, which was now some distance away. "Are you ready?" He asked. Not quite sure what he was readying himself for, he simply nodded again. Harry grinned and accelerated as fast as he could, aiming directly for the rock. Draco's eyes widened and his grip tightened on Harry's waist. No. He wasn't aiming for the rock. He was aiming for the whirlpool.

"Harry, are you crazy?" He screamed, but the wind tore the words from his lips as soon as he had uttered them. They were almost there, they were going to drown…But no. The whirlpool spun faster and faster until there was a tunnel of air channeling underneath the water. Harry flew straight into it and kept flying as the water closed in on itself behind them as they passed. Eventually the tunnel leveled out and turned into a long glass tunnel deep under the water. They stopped and Harry dismounted. Draco sat there for a minute.

"What's the matter? Didn't you like the ride?" Harry asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"No I loved it. It's just that I think my legs have been rendered temporarily immobile. Hang on a sec." Draco replied. Harry snorted, trying to withhold his amusement and not necessarily succeeding. His boyfriend glared at him with silver-blue eyes and mustered up enough strength to pry his long legs from the broom. Harry leaned the broom against a glass wall and then came to stand beside Draco, who was staring around him in awe.

"Harry, this is brilliant. How on earth did you find this?" He watched, transfixed, as a school of colorful tropical fish swam by. The light reflected off the water and glass cast a rippling blue glow on the two boys.

Harry was silent until Draco cast him a sidelong look and saw his sheepish expression.

"Well I sort of…was just flying around, you know? And I flew farther than we're supposed to but then I found this river and was following it to see where it led. So I was flying over the river and then I saw the whirlpool and I thought it was cool so I went down a little to look and a wind blew my broom off course. See I had borrowed one of the school's brooms because Hermione was renewing the safety spells on mine, and the school brooms aren't as sturdy, obviously. So the point is, I fell in. Basically." He summed up.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "You fell in. Basically." He repeated. "Harry, nobody just falls into a raging whirlpool, expecting to drown, and accidentally finds a secret glass tunnel underwater. Especially one with tropical fish."

"Yeah. I think the water here was charmed a long time ago to be like a tropical ocean or something. It's really warm."

"How would you know? We didn't get wet going through that water tunnel. And the river we flew over was cold, I could feel the spray. This is like a whole other world. I cant believe this…only you could find something like this. I bet nobody else in the world knows about this place."

"You'll see. This wasn't the surprise. This is just how we get there."

"There's more?"

Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face. "Sure. Do you want to stay here for a while or keep going?"

"Let's keep going. I can look while I walk."

"Okay. So," They turned and continued down the tunnel. "After I fell down here, I decided I might as well keep walking. Wait 'til you see what's at the end of this tunnel."

They kept walking through the glass tunnel. Draco was entranced by the beauty of it all. It was clear that Harry had been here many times by himself. He wondered briefly why Harry hadn't told him about it before, but figured if he had found a place like this, he would keep it to himself too. It was just about as private as you could get, and although Harry loved his friends, he was always looking for more privacy. Draco felt touched that Harry trusted him enough to share his special place with him.

The passage got narrower as they kept walking, until they had to walk with Harry in front and Draco directly behind him. Eventually the passage began to tilt upwards, and they began climbing up a spiral staircase encased in the same glass as the rest of the tunnel. They emerged out of the tunnel and the first thing Draco saw when he came out after Harry was the white sand underneath his feet. He looked up slowly and gasped.

"Merlin's balls Harry! This is a fucking paradise!" He swore in surprise. They were on an island, covered in white sand and palm trees and surrounded by the same cerulean blue water they had seen in the tunnel. Nowhere in sight was the forest they had flown over, or the castle, or the marshy shoreline of the river. Everywhere there were trees bearing tropical fruits such as mangos and papayas. "This is amazing! How did this even get here?"

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted. "I couldn't believe it when I found it. The only thing I can think of, is that one of the founders of Hogwarts must have created this place as a way to get away from it all. I mean, Salazar Slytherin had the chamber. Not much, compared to this, but I'm sure when he lived there it was much nicer. It's not like something like this could exist naturally. It's a tropical paradise in the middle of nowhere. I'm fairly certain that no one else knows about it, too."

"Well whoever made it is a genius. I can't believe this Harry. Thank you so much for taking me here." He stepped toward Harry and gave him a hug. Burying his face in Harry's neck, he smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Glad you like it, love."

Draco lifted his blond head, grinning deviously. "Would you like me to show you how much I love you?"

Harry lifted his eyebrows. "Well, yes. But we just got here. Can we at least finish the surprise before we get horny?"

"Too late." Draco smirked, still wrapped in Harry's strong arms. "But I suppose I could wait. Just for a little though."

"Thank you love." Harry showed his appreciation with a long, tender kiss. When they broke apart, he took Draco's hand and led him into a glade of palm trees, where there was a small clearing with an oasis of clear water. "Want to go swimming?"

"We don't have any bathing suits." Truthfully, Draco wanted nothing more than to dive into the inviting water and relax.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about bathing suits?" He grinned and pulled his shirt off over his head. Draco's face lit up in a smile and they began to strip their clothes off. After an admiring look at each other's bodies, they grabbed hands and jumped in together. When Harry surfaced he looked around for Draco. Under the clear water, he could see Draco swimming under him, wondering at all the colorful coral. He dove back under and swam in front of the beautiful boy. Draco's hair floated ethereally around his sharp features. Harry reached out and stroked his face, overjoyed that he was able to make Draco so happy. They broke out of the surface together, and spent several hours happily splashing each other and relaxing.

They were lying on the soft sand, relaxing with their eyes closed when Harry suddenly sat up.

"Are you hungry?"

Draco opened one eye lazily. "A little. But we have dinner with Hermione, Pansy, Ron, and Blaise in…" He cast a tempus charm and then banished it with his wand. "Two and a half hours, so we shouldn't eat too much. What is there to eat, anyways?" He assumed that since his boyfriend had planned the whole thing he would have included some food.

He had. They had fruit from the trees on the island, and some cheese and crackers that Harry had in a basket under a tree. After they ate Draco leaned back on his hands.

"So what next?"

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Nothing. Oh wait…there is one thing." He grinned. "Come with me." They stood and Draco followed his raven-haired love out of the clearing and down a short path. It ended at a rope ladder that lead up into a large wooden structure.

"There a tree house here? This is unbelievable."

"Actually," Harry told him, "I built this myself. For us. It's why I didn't tell you sooner. Originally I was just building it for us, when we were friends, but…after we got together, I had to add a few things." He climbed up onto the ladder and hoisted himself through a hole in the floor. Draco followed his example and when he got up he found himself standing in the middle of a small room that he supposed would serve as a mudroom. There were two doors leading out of the room they were in. One he could see led into a room just big enough for a table and some chairs, along with a tiny closet. The room Harry led him into, he noted with excitement, was a large bedroom, containing nothing but a bed and a door leading to what Draco assumed would be used as the loo.

Draco couldn't stop shaking his head in amazement. "I assume this bed is one of the things you had to add." It wasn't a question, but Harry answered it anyways.

"Yes, of course." He looked slyly at Draco and licked his lips. "Wanna try it out?" Without answering Draco took one long step that brought him to a stand directly in front of Harry, then captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you." He declared fiercely when he drew back.

"Love you too." Harry murmured, pulling him back for another kiss. This time it quickly deepened and Draco was moaning while Harry massaged his tongue. They moved towards the bed and when they got to the edge Harry lifted Draco up and set him on it. Enjoying the feel of the black silk sheets for a moment, Draco crawled towards the middle of the bed and Harry followed. Harry straddled his long pale legs and pressed their bodies together slowly. He undulated his hips against Draco's, leaning down for a kiss.

"Mhmm…Harry. More." Draco ran his hands down from Harry's sensitive neck down to his back. Pulling him closer, he grinded their erections together.

"Always willing to oblige," Harry murmured back, licking a path from his jaw and down his chest until he reached a nipple, which he swirled his tongue around gently.

"Gahh," Draco gasped, his eyelids fluttering. Desperate to return Harry's touch, he cupped his hands around Harry's bottom, squeezing gently and stroking his sensitive inner thigh. Harry's mouth opened and he let out a moan, which Draco quickly swallowed with another heated kiss. "Harry," he whispered, unwilling to let his lips part from Harry's.

"Mmm?" Harry replied, stroking Draco's lower lip with his tongue.

"I want to fuck you," he informed him. Harry's eyes became dark with desire and faster than he could think, Draco had flipped them over, so that Harry was below him and Draco was straddling Harry. He pressed their erections together and Harry bucked his hips, humping the air in an attempt to have some sort of contact.

"Then do it," Harry's voice dripped with need and sensuality. At his response, Draco smirked, then lowered himself so that his head was at the same level as Harry's cock. Harry cried out when a warm mouth engulfed his erection. He felt the heat and wetness of the small cavern, felt the velvety soft tongue stroke him from base to tip, then swirl around his slit, catching drops of precum.

Unable to help himself, he thrust into Draco's mouth. Surprisingly, Draco let him. With no hands to hold his hips down, Harry moaned and thrust again, and then again. He moved into an unstoppable rhythm, thrusting faster and hitting the back of Draco's throat as he fucked his mouth. Harry pried his eyelids open with sheer willpower and saw Draco's eyes closed in pleasure, bobbing his head between his legs. Suddenly he erupted, stars flashing before his eyes as his orgasm overtook him. He moaned, loud and raw. Draco swallowed it all.

When he was finished, he drew Draco up for a kiss. He hummed as he tasted himself amongst the exquisiteness that was Draco's unique flavor, then started with surprise when he felt Draco's soft cock on his belly begin to harden again.

He broke their lips apart, astonished. "Did you…?" he asked, gesturing between them. Draco blushed and turned his head away, nodding minutely.

"I came." He whispered softly.

Harry's eyes widened. He had never known he had such an effect on his blond lover. Just the fact that he could make him come without even a touch made him thrill with happiness. He smiled and pulled Draco back against him.

"Don't be ashamed," he told him. Draco smiled back at him, then went to work getting Harry excited. It took only a few moments before they were both ready again. Draco slipped three of his fingers into Harry's mouth, who managed a grin before he sucked strongly on them. After a few seconds of enjoying the pull of Harry's mouth on his fingers, he pulled them back and inserted one into Harry's entrance. Harry let out a soft gasp, then a moan as the slight pain turned to pleasure. Draco added another, and then the third, stretching him, searching for his prostate. He guessed he had found it when Harry thrust back, fucking himself on his lover's long fingers.

"God Draco!" he moaned. "That feels…..soo…good. Don't….stop. Draco….oh my g-god, Draco, more. Please, please fuck me…now…ahhh!" Harry shuddered, bucking his hips frantically. His breath came in pants. Draco swallowed thickly and removed his fingers. Harry pulled his legs up and bent his knees, presenting his slick hole. Draco entered slowly, but Harry had other ideas as he impaled himself completely on Draco's cock.

"Holy shit Harry!" Draco groaned, unable to move, fearing that he might explode. "Gods, you are so tight! Uhh…" He could hardly hold himself still anymore. He had to move…he had to. Slowly he pulled back and thrust back in, forcing the bed to slide slightly on the rough wooden floor. Harry's head snapped back to lay on the pillow behind him, and he moaned.

"Uhhh...oh gods Draco…fuck…that's so…ohhhh...good. Faster...harder….please…more, Draco…fuck me…ahhh…" Harry pleaded.

Draco shivered, then thrust faster, slamming into Harry. Harry thrust up to meet him, getting friction on his cock as it rubbed between their stomachs. Draco reached a hand between him to jerk roughly on it, timing it with his forceful and unrelenting thrusts. Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came, his hands fisting on either side of him, his face flushed with pleasure. Draco moaned loudly when he saw this, and as Harry's muscles spasmed around his cock, he exploded into Harry. Breathing hard, he extracted his cock and lowered himself next to his dark-haired lover, who had a content smile on his face.

They settled back into the cushioned mattress, curled against each other. A cool breeze wafted in through an open window in the tree house bedroom. Suddenly Draco bolted upright.

"Harry!" He exclaimed frantically. "We have to get to dinner in forty-five minutes!"

"Yeah, so?" Harry inquired calmly, pulling himself up to lean comfortably against the pillows.

"Harry!" Draco said in a surprisingly high voice. "We have to get back and get changed."

"Err…why?" His dark-haired lover asked ineloquently.

"Wh-why? Harry we can't wear the clothes we just had on! They've been laying on the ground for hours while we went swimming, and then we just had sex, and-"

"Oh." Harry chuckled, holding up a hand to stop the flow of words. "I guess I didn't have time to show you the closet, then?"

"…Closet?"

"Yeah. Well, it's more like a…magic pocket. You see," He began, getting out of the bed and walking to a wall with a crack running from the ceiling to the base. He stroked the crack with his finger, then grabbed his wand from the floor and tapped it twice in rapid succession. The crack made a sound like a zipper unzipping and began to split, the gap between each side growing wider and wider. "There wasn't enough space for everything I wanted in here. It's just a tree house, anyways. I could only make it so big. But I remembered this one time when I went camping with the Weasleys, you know, for the World Cup." Draco nodded, he remembered seeing Harry there. "Well the tent we were in looked small from the outside but the inside was expanded, so I wanted something like that for this place. So I had Hermione research it for me, and she found a chapter on this neat little trick where you can open a pocket into someplace empty and stash your stuff there." He finished explaining and pulled the seams apart. In place of the crack stood a walk-in closet with two sides to it, one being Harry's and the other Draco's.

"I wanted a closet for us so that if we ever wanted to spend the night here or something we wouldn't have to bring much with us."

Draco strode in and inspected the clothes on his side. "Perfect." He declared, pulling out a dark grey shirt and light blue jeans for himself and faded dark blue jeans and a white shirt with black writing on it from Harry's side. Harry took the clothes from a smiling Draco and before putting them on, looked at the writing. Shaking his head at the unintelligible words, he squinted in an effort to make them out. After a minute he concluded that it was some high-priced wizarding store.

"Didn't you buy these?" Draco asked, watching him.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I probably could have bought mine, but I didn't trust my judgment for your clothes, so I had Blaise and Mione get them for me and I paid them back. Do you like them?"

"I love them. Almost as much as I love you." Draco smiled, then looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just realized I've been saying that a lot lately. You make me so happy. Ugh that sounds so clichéd." But he was still grinning.

"I'm glad I made you happy." Harry gave him a chaste kiss. "You make me happy, too. More than you can imagine."

"See, now you never have trouble saying those mushy things."

Harry laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"I hope not." Draco mumbled under his breath. Harry heard him anyways and shoved him, still grinning like a fool. "Ready yet?"

"Almost…" He pulled his shirt over his head and ran a hand through his hair. Draco's looked immaculate, as it always did, no matter what he did. "Okay. Let's go to dinner. That fruit didn't keep me full for very long."

so bring it on

Johnny kapahala back on board


End file.
